The Generation of Miracles' Princess
by AkashiSeijuro105
Summary: Everyone knows that the Generation of Miracles were the strongest basketball team. But what if there was another prodigy among them? And what's more... A girl? Meet Kitagawa Sakura, who trained and sharpened their basketball skills.
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone! Just so you know that this is my first time in writing fanfiction, so if I had made a mistake, forgive me! Also this will be a little off-topic, **

**so ****don't take it as an ****offence to Kuroko no Basket! Once again, thank you for your support and I will keep on updating the chapters!**

* * *

**Prologue**

_"Tatsu-nii!" A red and gold haired girl was waving to a boy whose eye was covered by part of his hair._

_"Ashley! Heeeyyyy...how's it going?" The boy answered as he slid into the empty chair next to the girl, causing envious glances to be __directed to the girl Ashley, who __was totally unfazed._

_Ashley giggled. "Not much has happened. Taiga is being the basketball idiot he was and is constantly asking Piper for one-on-ones. __Alex has been kissing everyone she __knows as I speak, Thalia is hitting Charlie with her kung-fu stick, with Blossom insulting the two __as they fight, Heidi's been eating all her snacks as usual, with the fact __that she constantly checks her phone for any notice for her __volleyball team's training, Luna's just gone scaring the hell out of Piper like always, and Carlos had been __sticking around me as __usual. Anyways, I haven't seen you around lately, how's you're relationship with Angelina?"_

_Tatsuya chuckled. "Its good. She is nice and polite, and sweet to me too, unlike the Miragen, whom I see as a pack of wild animals __who fight and argue when they __get __the chance. Anyways, had you seen the way Taiga acted towards Piper, and the way Piper acts __towards him? That's a sign that they're both in love with each __other."_

_Ashley pouted. "Ehhhhhhh? So Tatsu-nii thinks that I am a wild animal? That's so mean! And..." A smirk wormed its way onto her __face. "...Says the lovesick boy__who __is madly in love with a beautiful and nice model."_

_Tatsuya blushed. "Don't say that! That's very offensive!"_

_"Well, it's true."_

_"Is not."_

_"Is too."_

_"Is not."_

_"Is too."_

_"Is not."_

_"Is too."_

_"Is not."_

_"Is too. No buts. I am absolute. You know perfectly well that you can't counter what I say."_

_Tatsuya sighed. "You're right as always, but are you sure that you wanted to return to Japan after that incident happened?"_

_Ashley nodded. "I wanted to finish my studies in my homeland and visit my friends."_

_Tatsuya smirked. "Oh? You mean your 'friends', as in boyfriends? Oooooo...I'm gonna tell everyone..."_

_Ashley slapped her hand over Tatsuya's mouth, a light blush tinging her cheeks. "Don't tell anyone, Tatsu-nii! That is so embarrassing!"_

_Tatsuya snickered, pleased that he had caught Ashley off guard. "Relax, I won't tell anyone, you saw how well I kept your other __secrets form your father and __mother."_

_Ashley scowled, irritation coming off her in waves. "Yeah, right, and look how it turned out! My father and mother nearly got __frightened to death because you spilled __the beans about me getting injured!"_

_Tatsuya scratched his cheek, genially embarrassed. "Well...I didn't tell your mother and father about the fact that you were injured __but something must have gone __wrong...but you can't keep secrets from your father and mother, you know, they know everything!"_

_Ashley huffed, annoyed now. "You're missing the point! You weren't supposed to tell them a single thing about how and when I got __injured, you know! Besides, __Father and Mother are in heaven now..." She trailed off, staring into space. "And their will was me to go __back and have another go in Japan, right?" She continued,__in a much quieter tone._

_Before Tatsuya could reply, a red and black haired boy with split eyebrows came running up, followed by a turquoise haired girl with __matching turquoise eyes who __had her nose buried in a book and her mouth in a vanilla milkshake. The girl opened her mouth to say __something, but the boy cut her off._

_"Ashley! Come quickly! The Miragen is fighting again!" The boy exclaimed, waving his arms in the air frantically._

_Ashley sighed. "Taiga, how many times had I've told you not to cut off a girl when they're speaking? And this is Luna, the deputy for __goodness's sake!" Ignoring his splutters of shame, Ashley turned to the quiet girl. "Luna, what's going on?"_

_Luna finally looked up from her book and said. "Thalia was insulting Charlie about the fact how they score and was bragging on __dunks was the best way to score, then Blossom huffed that shooting three's are the best way to score and look nice. Things are __getting heated up, and yet Heidi had to cut in and say blocking people's shots are the best way to stop people from scoring and gain __attention, then Piper called Heidi an asshole and said that Meteor Jams are the best way to score, as they are explosive and full of __power. So now they are all fighting, all over the fact on the best way to score." She finished, leaving Ashley and Tatsuya to __sweatdrop at their antics._

_"I'm going to give a little 'talk' to them. Tatsu-nii, I'm relying on you to make sure that the others wouldn't cause any more trouble." __Ashley took out her favorite weapon; a pair of shiny and sharp scissors, made out of ice. She walked towards the fighting group,__leaving the others (minus Luna) to gulp at the dark aura that Ashley was emitting. A few seconds later, screams and begging could __be heard in the direction of the squabling group. Yep, today was a normal day..._

* * *

An alarm clock rang, signaling the start of a new day. The owner stretched, showing off her slim body and opening her eyes, revealing hemochromatic ice-blue and emerald-green eyes. She flicked her red and gold hair to her back and looked at a picture that is beside her bedside table, which shows her smiling with two other boys at her side.

"_Good morning, brothers..._"


	2. Chapter 1: Seirin High School

**Hello everyone! I forgot that I didn't mention something when I wrote this story. I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASKET, just my characters. Hope you enjoy this new update!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1 _Seirin High School_**

Today was a new school year. Cherry Blossoms bloomed, giving off fragences of scents. A pair of high heels clicked in the direction of the school gate. Many people turned their heads toward the school gates, as a 5'5'' ft girl stepped into the courtyard, a hat hiding part of her face, but revealing her sparkling and beautiful ice-blue and emerald-green hetereochromatic eyes. Long gold and ruby red hair reaching her legs, the short school skirt exposing part of her milky white skin. Many whispers darted around the schoolgrounds.

"That girl is so cute and beautiful! And so tall!"

"Why aren't we so much like her?" A girl who is wearing glasses complained to her friends. "I am such a boring girl!"

"Wait... Doesn't she look familier?"

"Now you mention it...she looks like one of the girls that we see in the magazines..."

"And so tall...I envy her, with her looks and everything..."

At this moment, a breeze blew gently by, causing the hat on the mysterious girl's head to flutter, revealing her full features.

"Oh my gosh! It is really her!" The girls squealed, flowers blooming in the background.

"The only champion...the only winner of the Olympics..."

"Nicknamed the Ice Queen...It's..."

"Ashley Diamondstein! Otherwise known as Kitagawa Sakura!" The boys choresed, hearts in their eyes as they watch their idol sweep by.

"Oh man...I'm so gonna get her autograph!"

"Ne ne, I wonder what will happen if we asked her out?" A boy with handsome features asked his friends, earning looks of envy at him.

"Huh, she'll probably say yes and go and make out at your house!" A boy with deliquent features said. "No fair, you take all the girls as usual." Another boy that was particularly ugly chimed in.

Sakura smirked at the conversation that the boys were having, them totally unaware that she was listening, after all, she did had a perfect sense of hearing.

_"Too bad."_ she mused in her head. _"I am taken already."_

She made her way inside the schoolgrounds, ignoring the fact that everyone was staring at her with hearts in their eyes (boys), and with envy in their eyes (girls). She strained her ears, casting her senses aroud the school for anything that she is looking for desperately. The voices of a few people reaches her ears.

"Join the baseball club, it's cool!" A person yelled, holding out a flyer.

"No, join the swimming club, you will feel super!"

"Join the music club, you will feel the spirit!"

Sakura, sighed, disappointed because she haven't found what she is looking for, but voices yelling the famalier words pricked her ears.

"Basketball! Does anyone want to join the basketball club?" A boy with cat features yelled out.

"Koganei, that's not how you say it." A boy with black hair and silver eyes cut in. Sakura thought that he was kinda cute.

"Then how, Izuki?" Koganei asked.

"Join the basketball club, the basketball club needs your help." Izuki said, making a pun along his words.

Koganei sweatdropped. "Izuki, no more of your puns." He turned to the tall and quiet guy beside him. "Mitobe, make sure they hear you!" Mitobe nodded, and handed someone a flyer without saying anything. Koganei sweatdropped again. "I forgot, you wouldn't talk..."

"Ano..." The boys looked up from their bickering to see a tall figure with part of her face covered standing in front of them. "Could I have a flyer please?"

Koganei handed her a flyer, "As you see, our school is new, so we..."

"Not need to say that, Koganei-sempai," The girl cut in, a clear American twang in her voice. "Anyways, could you point me in the direction of the basketball booth?"

Mitobe pointed her in the direction of the gates and made a few hand signs. Koganei translated for her, "He says it's in the direction of the school gates."

"Thanks!" The mysterious girl turned to the direction of the gates. "Oh, and one more thing..." She adjusted her hat, and the sempais gasped.

"Let me tell you my name." The now unmasked girl went on. "I am Ashley Diamondstein, otherwise called Kitagawa Sakura, Yoroshiku!" Then she left, leaving the sempais to stare after her.

"Gods...We've met the idol Ashley Diamondstein and didn't even realize it?" Izuki asked Koganei, whose eyes had changed into hearts.

"Gah! I can't believe that we didn't even ask for her autograph!" They yelled.

* * *

**_The Basketball booth_**

"So far so good, we had collected about 10 forms, Riko." A boy with black hair and eyeglasses told a girl with brown short hair, who was drooling over the last boy.

"That's good, we will need all the help we could get." Riko was busy drooling over the last boy, who had looked tough like he had worked out in the gym for a long time. She ticked off her fingers one by one. "We had the Interhigh, and the Winter Cup, and you guys will also need to win and train, so a few new ones could actually help us out. Hyuga, don't forget the promise that you made on the rooftop." She teased.

"Oi, Riko, are you casually putting pressure on us?" Hyuga shouted, annoyed.

"Eh? Hyuga, I didn't know that you were so fragile. I thought that you are capable of leading the team." Riko teased.

Hyuga gave up. "I will work hard, I will work hard."

Riko smiled sweetly, happy that she won the argument. "Well, we had the tornaments coming up anyways, so a little help would be fine." They were so busy arguing, that they didn't notice a ruby red and gold haired girl with hetereochromatic blue and green eyes fill out a form and left.

"Eh? Who left this form on the table?" Riko asked, noticing the form for the first time. "I didn't see anyone stopping by our table."

"No idea." Hyuga reached out to take the form to take a look but Riko beat him to it.

"Let's see..." Riko said, ignoring Hyuga's shouts of "OI!" "Ashley Diamondstein, Japenese name Kitagawa Sakura, first year at high school, prevously in Teiko Middle school... TEIKO?!" Riko's eyes zoomed at the word 'Teiko' as she let out a shout of surprise.

"What's wrong?" Hyuga asked. "Did I hear it correctly... You said Teiko... right?"

"Yes!" Riko punched the air with excitement. "She's from Teiko and she is the basketball prodigy from America's Windstorms in the WNBA! Not to mention she won the Olympics along with her team and the World Cup of Karate and Taekwondo! She has the nickname 'Ice Queen' because she had never been defeated and she has a icy aura around her!"

"America... That's the country that founded basketball! No wonder her name sounded so famalier! I've seen her in basketball monthly!" Hyuga exclaimed.

Before Riko could say anything, Koganei was carried up to the table, sobbing and choking out. "I've... I've brought out a new student."

"Eh?" Riko asked, confused.

"Is this the basketball booth?" A deep voice asked. Riko looked up.

"...Yes." Riko could only say a single word, while Hyuga rendered speechless. "Scary! And isn't it supposed to be the other way round?" Words echoed in both of their minds.

Standing in front of them is a red and black haired boy, with his height looking like as if his height is over 186 cm, which is Mitobe's height. With his split eyebrows and his narrowed eyes, he looked intimidating like a tiger with it's appetite. His large hand was holding Koganei by the scruff.

"I want to join the basketball club." The boy said icily, dumping Koganei next to him as he sat down on a chair.

Riko shook out of her demour. "A..Ah! Welcome to our basketball club!" She said as Hyuga handed her a cup of tea.

" I think you know this, but I'll repeat once more. Our school is pretty new, so..." Riko didn't get to fnish her sentence before the freshman cut in.

"Don't waste your talk on me. I'm just going to write my name down." The teenager said arrogantly, scrawling his name on the paper on the desktop.

Hyuga had tick marks popping out of his face, while Riko just looked on quietly. "Kagami Taiga, first year at high school... Eh?" She squinted at the empty goal box. "No goals?"

Kagami Taiga finish drinking the tea and squashed the cup. "Not much reasons anyway." He stood up with his back on them. "Wherever I go, basketball is just the same in Japan." He tossed the crumpled paper cup over his shoulder. It hit the wastebasket and went in.

"..." Riko was rendered speechless once more, while Kagami looked out of the corner of his eye to glance at the basketball booth again, then he turned away.

"Sca...scary!" Koganei whimpered on the table. "Is he really a freshman?" He still haven't go over his scary experience of being carried by freshman Kagami Taiga.

"He certaintly doesn't look like a freshman at all." Said Izuki, who appeared with Mitobe after Kagami Taiga left.

"Eh? Where did you two go just now?" Koganei yelled angrily. "I was carried by a giant!"

Riko ignored all of their arguments and picked up the piece of paper. "Let's see... Kagami Taiga, freshman at Seirin High School... no matter how you look at it, he is not normal..." Her eyes zoomed into the word 'America'. "He's from America too!" Riko exclaimed.

"Him too?" Hyuga exclaimed. "That is really unusual!"

"Here." Koganei pushed a sheet of paper forward. "You forgot this. This is a paper that has been on your table the whole time."

"Eh?" Riko frowned slightly as she took the piece of paper. "I don't remember this being on our table. Anyways, let's see... Kuroko Tetsuya... freshman at Seirin High School... former school Teiko Middle school...Eh?" Her eyes zoomed at the word 'Teiko'.

"What's wrong Riko?" Hyuga asked, perplexed that Riko had stopped reading.

"H... he's from Teiko!" Riko screeched, surprised that they had stumbled upon another gold egg.

"Him too?!" Hyuga lost it and yelled. "That means... he's from the Kiseki no Sedai?"

"Yes!" Riko yelled. "Mou! Why haven't I gotten a clearer look at that golden egg? The Ice Queen, a freshman from America, a freshman from Teiko, this year's freshmans are ridiculous!"


	3. Chapter 2: The Reunion

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the late update! I keep forgetting to finish this up! I ONLY OWN MY OCs, NOT KUROKO NO BASUKE! Well everyone, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 _The reunion of the Ice Queen, the Tiger and the Phantom_**

The freshman gathered at the gym, with the sempais chatting and calculating things as usual.

"Ne ne, Kawahara," A freshman whisperd to his friend, pointing to Riko, who was chatting with Izuki. "Isn't this manager cute?"

"Yes, Furihata." Kawahara whisperd back. "But only if the manager was a bit sexier..."

**_Bang! _**Hyuga punched them in the head.

"ITAI!" Both freshman cried out, massaging the bump on their forehead.

"Baka!" Hyuga scolded the freshman. "That's not right."

Riko walked over. "I am the basketball team's coach, Aida Riko. Pleased to meet you all."

"EHHHH?" All of the freshman yelled. "Not that old man sitting over there?" Another asked.

"Oh." Riko said, with the sempais snickering about the freshman's naivity. "That's our advisor Tanaka-sensei."

Tanaka-sensei waved his hand and nodded in greeting.

"This is absurd!" The freshmen said, while discussing, "Is it true?" "I don't think this is a joke."

"Sa, since the introductins are finished..." Riko said, suddenly stopping and turned around. "Take off your shirts!"

Silence...

"EHHHHHH!" All of the freshmen yelled. "NANDE?"

Riko smirked.

\- 5 minutes later -

All of the freshmen had taken their clothes off and Riko is walking around. She stopped in front of one of the freshman.

"You!" She pointed at him. "Your stamina is atroucious. 4 laps around the court is your limit."

"Ha...Hai!" The freshman was surprised, _How did she know this?_ He thought.

"You!" She pointed at another one. "You have terrible jumping power. Doing squats will help you with this."

"Eh?" THe freshman was surprised. "Hai!"

"H...how does she know all this?" Kawahara asked. "What is going on?" Fukuda asked.

Hyuga smiled, amused by the freshmens naivity. "Her father is a sports trainer. So she is trained from small to analyse people's body by just looking at it."

"S...suge!" The freshmen are impressed.

Meanwhile, Riko is staring at Kagami Taiga. "What is is?" The boy asked icily.

Riko started. _"Wh...what is this?"_ She thought, _"His numbers are way too high! They're over the roof! And his muscles is too developed for a teenager like him! There is no lines that are out of shape! Wow! This is the first time I've seen this! This is natural talent!"_ She was even drooling over his muscles.

"Coach!" Hyuga's voice shook Riko out of her demour. "What are you doing? We need to start practising."

"Ah! Gomen!" Riko went back to her clipboard. "Let's see..."

"Everyone's here." Hyuga said. "Kagami was the last one."

"Ah so?" Riko looked at her clipboard again. "Is Kuroko-kun and Kitagawa-san here?" She asked.

"Oh, that Teiko whatever boy and the Ice Queen." Hyuga strugged his shoulders, his comment causing an outbreak of whispers around the court.

"Teiko? THAT Teiko?!" "The famous one with the Generation of Miracles?" "More importantly, did the captain just say the Ice Queen?" "The famous prodigy girl that had won international competitions? Wow? Bet she is hot!"

Kagami, having heard the last comment, he shot a nasty look at the boy who said that comment, but inside, he is is trying to keep is nerves still. _"It...it can't be...She's supposed to be in the States..."_

Riko looked around, disappointed that they haven't shown up. "Well...Couldn't help it...Never mind that, we will start practice now!" She yelled.

"Ano..." Suddenly, a teal haired boy popped out of nowhere. "Suimasen. I am Kuroko Tetsuya-desu."

Everyone was stunned. Riko opened her mouth... and screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _"Wh..where did he come from?" _They all thought.

"I'm right here all the time." Everyone mentally screamed again. _"He could read minds?"_

"So you're the one from Teiko?" Koganei asked.

"That is not possible, ne Kuroko-kun?" Hyuga reasoned, trying to calm down.

Kuroko looked at them both woth a blank face and stated in a monotone. "I had played in games in the past."

"That's what I've thought." Hyuga stated without hearing Kuroko's answer properly. Then they blinked as it sunk in. "Eh?" "Eh?" "EHHHHHHH?" They yelled out, making Riko look at them in a strange way.

_"What's the big deal about the Generation of Miracles around here?"_ Kagami thought, a wild tiger's look plastered on his face.

"T...take off your shirt!" Riko said, getting back to business.

"Eh?" Kuroko looked up. "Hai." He took it off.

Riko used her Analyser's Eye, and was startled at what she saw. _"Wh...what?"_

Once Kuroko has put on his shirt, they heard the door slam open. "S...sorry!" The figure spoke, panting. "The student council meeting overran! I ran here when the meeting ended!" Everyone looked, and was stunned by what they saw.

A girl with gold and red hair was panting, leaning on the frame of the door to keep her balance. When she looked up, her face revealed hetereochromatic ice-blue and emerald-green eyes that was like a bottomless pool when you looked into it. She was wearing the school uniform for girls and a pair of high heels. She tilted her head, exposing smooth milky white skin.

"Student Council Meeting?" Riko asked. "But usually first years are not allowed to join the Student Council..." She trailed off as she noticed a familier badge on her chest. "EHHH!" Riko screeched. "You're the new Student Council President?!"

"EHHHHHHH?" Everyone shouted.

"Uso!" "Are you kidding?" "No way this is true!" "This is the biggest news in history!" Everyone was shouting out different things and the once quiet gym was very noisy.

"Silence." The girl spoke out. Everyone stopped, looking at her. "Thank you. I had little tolerance for noiseness. Apologies for being late and for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Kitagawa Sakura. I am a first year in class 1-B. I hope to get along with all of you." Sakura introduced flawlessly, not missing even a beat.

_"S...So cute!"_ The boys thought, save for Kagami and Kuroko, blushing. _"And she's so hot!" _

Kagami had his mouth open. **"Ashley! Why are you here?" **He yelled, earning confused looks from the others.

Sakura turned. **"Taiga."** She greeted formally. **"I'm not surprised to see you here."**

**"That's because you know everything!"** Kagami shot back. **"Why the hell are you here anyways?"**

Tick marks popped out from Sakura's head though she kept her poker face on. **"Well, Taiga, you had not told me anything, so I'm not telling you anything, also, for the last time, unless you want me to lose my temper, please mind your language."**

Kagami closed his mouth right away, his face turning a nice shade of scarlet. The boys blushed again. **"She holds so much power over a teenager that looks meaner than her! So cool!"**

They stopped blushing as they felt a dark aura from the direction of the Coach.

"Alright, Kitagawa-san, come with me, Hyuga, please lead the warm up." Riko spoke, exchanging looks with Hyuga, who rubber his hands together.

"Now, we begin! 20 laps around the court!" Hyuga grinned, showing a bit of his sadistic side.

"WHAT?!" Sakura smirked quietly as Riko led her to the locker room. Riko ushered her through the door and closed the door, locking it tightly. "Well..." Riko spoke. "Kitagawa-san..."

"Riko, you could call me Sakura. I'm not used to people calling me Kitagawa-san as I had just came back from the States." Sakura stated quietly.

"Sakura-chan, please take off your shirt please, I need to scan your stats." Sakura nodded and took off her shirt. Riko scanned her stats.

_"She's a D-cup. Unfair! Why am I the only one that has small breasts?"_ Riko thought, crying internally. _"Focus, Riko, focus."_ She kept scanning Sakura. _"What?"_

* * *

After Sakura put her shirt on, the girls came out to see the boys lying face down on the floor, many of them with their souls floating out of their body.

"Hyuga! I told you to warm them up! Not run them to the ground!" Riko yelled.

Hyuga scratched his head. "Sorry, Riko."

Riko huffed. "Well, no point of training now, everyone is dismissed. I expect to see you tomorrow, don't be late!"

Sakura walked over to Kuroko, who was vomiting his guts out into a bucket, and stretched out her hand. Kuroko looked up, and his eyes widened.

"Hello, Tetsuya, long time no see." Sakura smiled, as Kuroko took her hand and helped himself up.

"Hello, Sakura-chan, do you know Kagami-san?" Kuroko asked.

"Yes, I do, in fact, I'm his sister." Sakura replied, a smile gracing her lips.

"Eh?" Kuroko widened his eyes by just a fraction, which was not gone unseen by Sakura, who smirked silently.

"Anyways, I think you should actually take a shower, you kind of have the stench of sweat on you." Sakura flicked her hair back which was in the way. "I better pull Taiga up."

Kagami was trying to drag himself to the bathroom but failing miserably, falling flat on his face. It was so funny so that Sakura had to stifle her laughter in order to even walk over to him.

Kagami glared at her. "Shut up..." he mumbled as she finally couldn't control it and doubled over laughing.

Sakura wiped her eyes and stood up. "Sorry." She apologized. "It's just too funny to see you trying to climb up but failing so hard."

Kagami tried to get up again but slipping again and crashed headfirst on the floor again, causing Sakura to break out another fit of laughter. "It's not funny." Kagami mumbled. "Stooooop laughhinng."

Sakura smirked as she pulled out her phone and aimed it at Kagami. _'FLASH! CLICK!'_

"Perfect. Now send..." Sakura pressed the keyboard in her phone and hit the send button. Her phone tinkled as it showed up a _SENT_ message.

"HEY!"

Sakura glanced up from her phone. "What?" She said innocently.

"Who did you just send the photo to?" Kagami snatched her phone away from her. His eyes prompetly bugged out when he saw the contact. "You sent it to THEM?!"

Sakura shrugged, a innocent yet sinster look plastered on her face. "Why not? This will be a good memory for you and them to remember, and besides..." A dark aura started to ooze into the air. "...This is my revenge for you putting thumbtacks in Luna's milkshake."

Kagami paled after what Sakura said, and if even possible, paled even further as Sakura took out a pair of scissors and snipped it threateningly. A scream could be heard a few moments later.

* * *

Riko was on the bus, listening to pop music, as she analysed Kuroko-kun's data.

"What's with him? His data is way too low for a person of his calibre." Riko thought. "There's no reason that he's one of the Generation of Miracles." Her thoughts shifted to Sakura. "Her numbers are dynamically high, higher that any NBA star's stats. And there is no weakness as far as I see. Maybe we had found us a polished diamond after all. But..."

\- Meanwhile -

Kagami was shooting baskets while Sakura was shouting out advice for Kagami at a streetball court.

"Your task is 100 baskets without missing! You now have 30 left!" Sakura shouted, as she spun a basketball on her finger.

Kagami grumbled as he felt his arm ache. He stiffened his arm as he aimed at the board.

"Taiga, relax more, your form is a bit off!" Sakura pointed out, "That isn't going to go in if you aren't relaxed!"

"I know! But I'm tired!" Kagami yelled, losing his patience.

Sakura looked at Kagami silently and sighed. "Alright. You can have a break. But you need to continue after 20 minutes."

Kagami flopped down on the floor and drank from his waterbottle. "Man... This is hard work..." He sighed. "I'm a wreck."

Sakura massaged Kagami's arm while she replied. "That's because you've been run down by the Captain, Taiga, but you were one of the lucky ones."

Kagami blinked. "Hah?"

"Your body is well trained than most of the others, and you had been capable of harsher training than that." Sakura explained. "Also, you had trained with us, so you had improved in leaps and bounds, so that means you could stand our school's training in no time." Sakura applied healing cream to Kagami's legs and stood up. "But..." Sakura smirked, which made Kagami cringe in fear. "Seirin's training proves to me that you are not ready to take on us yet. So you will have a new training menu starting from tommorrow."

Kagami groaned. "Damn it." He muttered under his breath. "A devil's training."

Unfortunatly, Sakura heard him as clear as daylight. "Taiga..." Sakura gritted her teeth, as she started to emitt a dark aura. "Did you just call me a devil? That's it! You're going back to practice right away! Break is over!"

"What?" Kagami protested. "I've only gotten 5 minutes of rest!"

"NOW!" Sakura glared at him. "Unless you want me to double the training that you need to do now!"

\- 5 minutes later

"Good!" Sakura shouted. "10 more left!"

Kagami was covered in sweat and grim as he checked his watch. _7:30?!_ He thought. _It's this late?! I need to go home and eat my dinner, I'm hungry..._

As though knowing what he is thinking, Sakura said. "If you managed to finish this successfully, I will cook my speciality tonight for your dinner."

Kagami immediatly started shooting, and managing to finish his task successfully. He then kept on shooting, finding his strength. Suddenly, he caught a shadow at the corner of his eye, faltered, and his shot missed. The ball landed in the hands of a certain teal-haired shadow.

Kagami growled. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hello, Tetsuya." Sakura greeted formally. "Nice to see you up and about after Riko-sempai's training."

"Hello." Kuroko replied in a monotone and chucked the ball back to Kagami

"Teme, don't scare me like that!" Kagami caught the ball and spun it on his finger. "When were you here anyways?"

Kuroko replied blankly. "I have always been here the whole time."

"Don't give me that kind of crap! Anyways, I had heard about the Generation of Miracles?" Kagami caught Sakura's pass as he dunked the ball in. "I know you are one of them. You looked weak, but I smell nothing, I smell an oderless, strong scent coming from you. I want to see how strong you Generation of Miracles are, because Japan is disappointing when it comes to basketball."

Sakura sighed, smacking her hand over her forehead. _He never learns, does he? I think I will need to punish him later..._

Kuroko breathed out. "Just right." He took off his jacket. "I've want to test out your strength as well, so bring it on, one-on-one."

~ 5 mins. later ~

Weak... Weak... He's so weak! Kagami stole, intercepted, blocked drives and shots that would had missed, intercepted drives that will not even pass him and blocked layups that would had been airballs. Kuroko doesn't seem to be doing much except to run himself out of stamina for chasing after Kagami.

Finally, Kagami couldn't stand it anymore. "Weak, You're pathetic!" He shouted, pointing at Kuroko. "Why did you even asked for a match, anyone could defeat you!"

Kuroko picked up the ball and looked at Kagami. "I'm not interested in the game, I'm interested in your strength. As I thought, Kagami-kun, you are strong."

Tick marks popped out from Kagami's head. "Oi, that's not the problem here!" He stopped, scratching his head. "Jeez, why did I even smelt that, I must be hallucinating..."

"You're not hallucinating."

"Eh?" Kagami looked at Kuroko.

"I might not be as strong as you think, but I would say that I am strong in a different way." Kuroko walked away, facing the light. "Because, I am a shadow."

"Hah?" Kagami blinked, still confused.

_Looks like Taiga never learns,_ Sakura thought,_ Oh well, the gate is about to open anyways,_ She smirked. _Let the games begin._

* * *

**How did I do? Please review! Thank you!**


End file.
